


Diamond in the Sky

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Poetry in starlight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Diamond in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For hollyandvice's prompt: starlight  
> For the POTS Stony Stocking 2020
> 
> Beta read by MercurialMagpie

Bright in the darkness

Lit by twinkling lights

Guiding in the future

Like a sailor’s gift

Set adrift by time

Constantly there

Yet constantly flickering

Impossible to grasp

In the night, lost in the night

Two constellations

Too much to be just stars

Crash into each other

Supernova lighting

A flash that dies down

To a warm, soft glow

Heating each other

Complimentary patterns

One painting the future

The other pulling the past

Together sparkle like the sky

The stars are bright tonight


End file.
